happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Acts of Intelligence by Character
While the characters have been shown to be very incompetent, which is the main cause for a majority of the deaths, the characters are also capable of being very smart and having good ideas that sometimes help a character escape fatal predicaments. Cuddles Cuddles isn't the smartest character, he often thinks to fast and doesn't think about the way some of his decisions affect other characters. Even then, he still has his very rare smart moments. *'Snow Place to Go': Cuddles got the idea to catch and eat fish after finding a saw. He successfully saws a hole in the ice, giving him access to the water. Though he is at fault for his death for his method for actually catching the fish. Giggles Giggles can sometimes come off as hopelessly blissful and ignorant, but she is narrowly smarter then a handful of the other characters. *'Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark': She manages to spear a fish with a stick for food. *'Who's to Flame?': When Petunia's tail is on fire, Giggles gets the idea to wrap a tablecloth around her which puts the fire out. But due to HTF logic this doesn't work and they're both set on fire. Also, unlike Petunia, who should have noticed the flower vase first since it's her own house, Giggles grabs a vase with a plant inside and attempts to dump the water on herself, but only one drop comes out. *'Dunce Upon a Time': Uses Toothy's corpse to free Giant Lumpy's prisoners. She singlehandedly takes out and kills Giant Lumpy by attempting to chop down the beanstalk. *'A Change of Heart' and Chew Said a Mouthful: She serves and assists Doctor Lumpy as a nurse. *'Something Fishy': She pushes Sniffles' hamster away from Russell's piranha. A real hamster can experience stress or get a heart attack when put in situations that scare them. Toothy Toothy usually doesn't think before he does something and sometimes gets himself and other characters into easy to avoid situations. Basically, his mind is like Cuddles', careless and reckless sometimes, but only slightly smarter. *'Aw Shucks!': He knew jumping in the lake would stop the bees from swarming around him. *'We're Scrooged': He puts together all of the toys that get sold at Lumpy's toy store. *'See You Later Elevator': While it's unknown what Toothy was typing about, he managed to finish typing it. Considering how we works as an office worker, getting a paper typed completely is a huge deal. *'Brake the Cycle': Toothy manages to put an entire bike together piece by piece, but never gets a chance to add the last bolt as it's picked up by a bird. Lumpy Lumpy is often considered to be one of the dumbest characters on the show, as he is responsible for a lot of stupid acts, which leads to the deaths of either himself or everyone around him. While this may be true to a degree, he simultaneously manages to pull of incredibly smart actions throughout the series that may question his title as "dumbest character". *'Wheelin' and Dealin'': Was able to put together his own race car. *'Get Whale Soon': He turns on his cars headlights in order to get a better view of the whale from the inside. *[[Remains to be Seen|'Remains to be Seen']]: Successfully buried all of the corpses from the truck accident. Kills some of the zombies using a lawnmower. Unwittingly manages to defeat Fliqpy and all of the other zombies simultaneously using a leaf blower. *'[[The Wrong Side of the Tracks']]: Lumpy flips out of his pushcart and lands in Lifty and Shifty's cart while hanging on to a line of flags in order to save them. Though this act is ruined immediately after he climbs out. *'Party Animal': He helps Flaky after she ingests a peanut. *'Doggone It': He somehow takes out a giant squid using only a mousetrap. He is the first character to figure out that whistling is what sets Whistle off. He uses this as a reminder in order to distinguish Whistle from the other dogs. (Even though the whistle triggers all of the dogs) *'Concrete Solution': Even with The Mole and Handy dead, Lumpy fixed the entire bridge by himself. (Though he is at fault for not noticing the sugar bag) *'Wishy Washy': He temporarily found the problem with Petunia's toilet and was able to get it to flush again with a plunger. He saves Petunia by pulling a glove out of her throat. *'Every Litter Bit Hurts': Even if it was a ridiculous move, he was able to satisfy himself with a toothpick he carved from an entire tree. * [[As You Wish|'As You Wish']]: Saves Lifty and Shifty by granting them a hot-air balloon, without either of them telling him the wish first. *'Take a Hike': He knew to suck the poison out of Toothy's arm after he was bitten by a snake. * [[A Change of Heart|'A Change of Heart']]: He does surgery on Disco Bear and finds what caused his heart attack. Even though he immediately causes Disco Bear to flatline, he revives him by sticking a bike pump inside of him and having Giggles pump. Revives Disco Bear by giving him a whale's heart. * [[Snow Place to Go|'Snow Place to Go']]: Wanders miles away to find a plug for a can opener to feed his friends, apparently succeeding in the end. *'Dunce Upon a Time': He uses a nutcracker on Handy when his hat proves to be to hard to break. *'Mime to Five': He runs a successful circus. He knew the safe amount of gunpowder that needed to be used in the cannon in order for Cuddles' trick to work. *'Chew Said a Mouthful': He wires Nutty's teeth after he broke his jaw. When Nutty breaks his jaw a second time, Lumpy locks a metal helmet on his head. *'See What Develops': Lumpy was able to make use of the images in Mime's flesh when none of the images The Mole took proved to be newsworthy. He is almost able to reveal Splendid's identity in a picture until The Mole ruined it. *'Aw Shucks!': Raised a kernel into a giant corn-on-a-cob big enough to win first place at a vegetable growing competition. *'A Sight for Sore Eyes': He helps Russell, Sniffles, and The Mole with there eye related problems. * [[All Flocked Up|'All Flocked Up']]: Comes up with two plans to return a chick to its nest in a high tree, nearly succeeding but at the cost of his life. * [[I Nub You|'I Nub You']]: Against all odds, he revives Handy and Petunia after the two have been cut to pieces. * [[In Over Your Hedge|'In Over Your Hedge']]: Takes apart a weed whacker to create a motor-powered hedge trimmer, which he uses in order to trim a bush faster. Petunia Handy Nutty Because of his candy addiction, Nutty often doesn't think before he acts. This make him one of the stupidest character in the show. Despite that, he have shown some sign of intelligence. *'From Hero to Eternity': He his able to beat Sniffles in a game of checkers. This is ironic, since Sniffles is often consider to be the smartest character. *'Random Acts of Silence': Nutty, along with Sniffles, appear to be aware of how annoyed Flippy was getting over Mime's actions and tried to escape before he actually flipped out. Sniffles Sniffles is often regarded as the smartest character on the show, from having intelligence in basic math and science to building a range of complex inventions - even though the vast majority of them end up backfiring on him in deadly ways. * [[Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark|'Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark']]: Manages to convert a destroyed school bus into a rocket ship. * [[Suck It Up|'Suck It Up']]: Creates a vacuum-like invention to take his cookies back from The Ants. * [[Idol Curiosity|'Idol Curiosity']]: While hiding from a crack summoned by The Cursed Idol, he tosses a stone in order to distract it, successfully diverting the crack to follow the stone off a cliff. * [[A Hole Lotta Love|'A Hole Lotta Love']]: He along with Pop and The Mole build a large (albeit poorly-built) drilling vehicle within a day. * [[Blast from the Past|'Blast from the Past']]: Converts a washing machine into a time machine. * [[A Sight for Sore Eyes|'A Sight for Sore Eyes']]: Builds a remote-controlled metal airplane. * [[Tongue in Cheek|'Tongue in Cheek']]: Creates an ant robot and a mind-controlled helmet to control its actions. * [[I've Got You Under My Skin|'I've Got You Under My Skin']]: Is shown to have invented a shrinking submarine, ala Fantastic Voyage. * [[Pet Peeve|'Pet Peeve']]: Creates a blob creature by mixing chemicals together. * [[Dream Job|'Dream Job']]: Invents a helmet that can combine his dreams with television. * [[False Alarm episode|'False Alarm episode']]: Successfully reforms Nutty from his sugar addiction. Pop Cub Flaky The Mole Disco Bear Russell Lifty Despite being considered by most as pretty much the same character, Lifty seems to have more of the brains of the raccoon duo. * Wheelin' and Dealin': He is able to install a steering wheel on a car in a short amount of time. * Junk in the Trunk: He, along with his brother, build a mechanism using a rope and a pulley to lift an elephant. After that, he is able to disassemble and rebuild their van. * Easy for you to sleigh: He tie flippy with a rope, probably because he was aware that flippy can be dangerous. Shifty Mime Cro-Marmot Flippy Fliqpy Splendid Lammy Mr. Pickles Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe Category:Lists Category:Characters